


I'm alive

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ćśśś. Już dobrze. Jestem tu. Żyję.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm alive

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł na to maleństwo przyszedł mi do głowy po wysłuchaniu piosenki Celine Dion I'm Alive.

Derek nie mógł oderwać wzroku od swoich dłoni. 

Żył. 

Ale jak to było możliwe? 

Ostanie co pamiętał to nieopisany ból, a później ciemność, po której pojawiła się rażąca w oczy światłość. 

I ten głos, który go przyzywał. 

\- Derek!

Podniósł wzrok, słysząc swoje imię. W jego stronę biegł Stiles. 

Nawet w panującej dookoła ciemności mógł dojrzeć zapuchnięte od płaczu oczy nastolatka i błyszczące ślady łez na jego bladych, pokrytych pieprzykami policzkach. 

Rozłożył szeroko ramiona, wpuszczając pomiędzy nie roztrzęsionego chłopaka. 

\- Derek, mój Derek - wychlipiał nastolatek, wtapiając się w jego pierś i chowając twarz w zagłębieniu obojczyka.

\- Ćśśś. Już dobrze. Jestem tu. Żyję.


End file.
